What I'll Do For Our Love
by YamisFutureIsMe
Summary: Yami is a merman. He has been living for a 1,000 years. When he sees Joey for the first time at the beach one day, he gets a liking on him. Bu what can Yami do since he is what he is? In Yami's mind, he thinks rejection. But what is going to happen when Joey sees Yami for the first time in a special place where extremely rare creatures reside in a secluded place in Japan? R & R!
1. Chapter 1

_Underneath the sea waters_

Red eyes had been watching the above lands for the past millennium. Eyes that had seen many lives been unfold before them. Eyes that seem to dig through your very soul and see your most intimate secrets.

The entity has been hiding away from prying eyes for a 1,000 years. An entity who is part male, part fish. A merman. Even though the mermaids and mermans were just a bunch of fairytales, this particular entity is way too real.

_Above the waters of the beach_

Joey is currently at the beach with the rest of the gang: Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Serenity and Duke. Besides Serenity who is tanning, everyone else is on the waters, playing around with a beach ball.

What they don't know is that there is someone watching them from afar. A tanned being hiding behind some big boulders several meters away. His deep-red eyes were seeing the humans living life before him. His name is Yami Atemu.

In his mind, he was wishing he had legs and be human. But having a fish tail is no fun. And since nobody actually believed in people living in the ocean, Yami had to hide away. For the years he had been alive, he always to be apart of the world above the ocean and be able to walk on 2 feet.

Yami suddenly gets a liking on Joey. In his mind, he thinks he is in love with the blond; but what can he do? He is a merman for god's sake. He is very confident is Joey sees him, rejection will arise.

Suddenly, he submerged himself to the waters and went to his home with sadness in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_Monday morning, 1__st__ period-Chemistry_

"Okay, students I'll be giving you an assignment that will be due in 3 ½ weeks from now. Each one of you will be doing a presentation on a disease or illness. By the end of the period, I want the topic of your presentation" the teacher said while he was writing down the to-do list on the white board.

"Seriously? I hate doing presentations" Joey says and Tristan agrees. "You guys, you do know this presentation will count a lot towards your class grade. Don't you want to pass"? Tea asks them. "Yeah, but can't the teacher think of another thing that counts towards our final grade"? Tristan asks. "Well, he's the teacher, first point, and second point, he decides what he will for any upcoming assignments, Tristan" Tea says.

_45 minutes later_

"Okay, since I already gotten your presentation topics, you may leave a couple minutes early" Mr. Chuan says while erasing the board. "Finally the class finishes" Joey says and stretching out his body. "I wonder how Yugi will do on his upcoming challenges on the new duel competition next month" Tea says. "I was just thinking of that Tea" Tristan replies. "There shouldn't be any worries. He always comes on top on every duel. Why do you think he will fail?" Joey asks. "I don't know. I was just asking" Tea replies.

_After second period ends one hour later_

"Finally, we have 15 minutes of freedom to ourselves" Yugi says while he is taking off his backpack and putting it near his side on the gang's local spot, the tree. "Hey Yugi, are you prepared for the dueling tournament that's coming up" Tea asks him. "Yes I am totally ready for the tournament Tea. I wonder if Kaiba is in it". "Hopefully he doesn't" Joey says. "It doesn't matter if he is in it or not. Yugi will be the champion in the end anyways" Tea replies to Joey's comment.

The bell rings, signaling for 3rd period, and the 4 friends separate for their periods.

_After school_

"Hey Yugi, I'll be calling you later, if I remember by then, to tell you about our second trip to the beach, if it's okay with you, pal" Tristan tells Yugi while walking home from school. Tea and Joey were walking behind them, both of them in their own conversation. "Sure, I mean, it is very hot these days and a trip to the beach sounds good to me Tristan" Yugi replies. "Okay. We'll decide by when we go. Hopefully this weekend" Tristan says and Yugi laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

_The week passes by and it's the weekend_

"I'm going to have so much fun at the beach. I can't wait to go already" Joey says as he applies sunscreen on his torso and abdomen. "Yeah me too Joey. Me too" Tea replies to Joey's comment. After 35 minutes of preparing the last touch ups, the group of friends went their way to the beach on Duke's car.

15 minutes later, they arrived to their destination. And Joey was acting like a hyper 5-year old on sugar rush. "Hurry up guys" he says. "Don't rush us" Yugi comments and laughs out loud. "We have to get the stuff out the car you know Joey" Tea says. "Yeah Joey" Duke says, while checking Serenity out.

After they got their stuff and put them on a spot near a bathroom, everybody went (or ran, in Joey's case!) to the waters. Unknowingly to them, red eyes are watching them from afar. Looking to Joey's way. And it seems that more sadness is taking over his breaking heart, since he knows what will happen if he shows himself to the world. And he couldn't expose himself to anybody, because there will be lots of controversy whether or not mermaids and mermans are actually real. "I wish I was a real person, and not being stuck like this" Yami murmurs to himself, and his eyes get watery from loneliness for decades. Being a merman is difficult for Yami, and what can he do to not be a merman? "I wish I could have two feet and not hide away from the world. What life I have" he talks to himself.

His tail is a bright aqua color with small fins, his body a beautifully tan color and although he is slender he is well-defined. His hair is very unnatural: spikes all around his head, like a halo; red-black-yellow are the colors; and bangs framing his faces. His most prominent feature, are of course his eyes, a deep crimson red color. Eyes that can stare deeply into anybody's soul.

His usual spot, behind the boulders, is where Yami is currently at the moment, staring admirably at Joey. His eyes are glittering like diamonds, as Yami is smiling with joy since today's a lucky day for him. But it won't last long, since Joey will have to leave in a couple of hours. And Yami will be counting the days until the next time Joey comes to the beach again, but he doesn't know when he will come again to the beach. And he secretly wishes Joey would live at the beach, so he could look at him every minute of the day, seven days a week.

Several hours later

"Well guys, it is time to go. It's nearly 7pm. And you know we got to study for Monday's test on Chemistry" Tea says. "No, I don't want to leave" Tristan comments. "Well we can't live at the beach, you know" Yugi replies. "I know, but still" Tristan says. "Besides, I hate school" he continues saying. After 10 minutes, they are in the car, getting ready to leave after a long and fun day the beach.

Yami leaves his hideout from the boulders, and watches the car leave the parking lot; he feels alone again. "When will he come again"? he asks, and nobody answers him but the warm summer air, and he feels goosebumps rising on his arms. He lowers his head in sadness, as he swims away to his underwater home at the bottom of the ocean, just a mile away from the boulders.

What Yami doesn't know that the gods are on his side, and will grant him his wish of being a human. And that wish will happen very, very soon. The thing is, that Yami wouldn't know what hit him when the day comes and he sees 2 legs instead of a tail.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning

"Good morning class. And everybody knows that we have a test today, and the test will take the entire class period. It has 58 multiple choice, 12 fill-in-the-blanks questions and 5 short answer questions" the teacher says as he is getting the tests out of his book bag. "Oh man. I am so going to fail this test and the class with an F" Tristan exaggerates. "I'm on the same page as you Tristan. You're not alone" Joey says.

After school

"Hey Tea, I need to ask you something" Joey tells Tea as both follow Yugi and Tristan to Yugi' house, the Kame Shop.

"Okay. What is it Joey?" Tea asks Joey.

"Well, um, well, I kind of saw some weird person at the beach we went the other day, and when we went again, I saw him again. He had the most weird hair I ever seen, Tea. I saw him hiding behind some boulders near the shore. I don't know if you saw them" Joey says, making a face.

"Really Joey? I haven't saw anybody behind those rocks, especially with weird hair" Tea replies.

"What are you guys saying"? Yugi asks them both.

"Joey is telling me how some dude was watching him the 2 times we went to the beach" Tea comments.

"Is that true Joey?" Tristan asks Joey, with an amused look on his face, and Yugi was laughing behind him.

"Yes Tristan,it is true, okay? And Yugi, please stop laughing at me" Joey says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay Joey, I'll stop. I'm sorry" Yugi says. "But let's go to the beach if that supposed guy is still there, behind the boulders, where you said you saw him hiding".

"Well, we could go on Saturday morning. Hopefully, he is there" Joey says.

"Yeah. Cause if we don't, then maybe come to the beach when he's not expecting it, like on a school day or something. Nobody comes to the beach during the week because it's either we go to school or go to work" Tea says.

"But, of course, the guy Joey says, is not going to be stupid. He will see us and hide from us. I got an idea. Grab a camera, and put it somewhere near the boulders. But it has to be clever because somebody might steal, or he will see it" Yugi comments.

"Yeah, that is a very good idea. But we have to come up with that clever idea, because we don't want to have the camera stolen, and especially have the dude to see the camera. Oh, also we don't need to have him watch us put the camera into place, and other people too. They are going to suspect something" Tea replies.

"The perfect time for this is during at night" Tristan says.

"Good idea Tristan" Joey replies.


End file.
